disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Party Massacre
Castle Party Massacre is the fourth episode in the Disenchantment series. It premiered on August 17, 2018. Synopsis With the king sick and away, Bean throws a wild party while Odval and Sorcerio gather their secret society for a ritual. But the night takes a surprising turn. Plot tba Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Princess Bean *Eric Andre as Luci / Bean's One-Night Stand / Pendergast / Man Who Doesn't Want to Dance *Nat Faxon as Elfo / Viking *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille as Queen Oona / Server Boy / The Fairy *David Herman as The Herald / Bean's One-Night Stand / Chazz *Maurice LaMarche as Odval / Scribe / Sven *Lucy Montgomery as Bunty *Billy West as Sorcerio / Jester *Jeny Batten as (voice) *Rich Fulcher as (voice) Deaths *Unnamed plumber (trapdoor) *Unnamed neighbour (flaming arrow) *Sven and 6 other Land Vikings (trapdoor) *Unknown number of party guests, including giants and gnomes (swords and arrows) Call Backs *The Fountain is shown to be filthy and the cause of Zog's illness; it is called back to later with the Land Vikings. *Three fairies (including the Hooker Fairy) are seen smoking in a back alley. They light up the sky with the sign "Party at Dreamland". *At the party are seen: **a crowd-surfing gnome. **a gnome sat on an ogres shoulder. **a male and female ogre dancing. Cultural References *'The Village People': the band composed of Knights Pendergast , Turbish and Mertz is called The Pillage People. *'Coachella': Bean hopes the band get to play at Cornchella. *'Corn exchange': (English) is a building where merchants traded corns. Such trade was common in towns and cities across England until the 19th century. *'Rodeos':' '''King Zog mentions them but he doesn't know what they are. *Eyes Wide Shut'' (1999): the secret society sex party (held by the Seekers) is a thinly veiled reference to this film. Trivia *Bread mould is a possible reference to ergot, a fungus which grows on rye and which has been linked to witchcraft and St Anthony's Fire (or ergotism) in the Middle Ages as far back as the 12th century. Ergotised bread produced powerful hallucinations as well as convulsions, gangrene and death. *Secret societies featuring the occult and religious sex magic rituals are a common theme in fantasy tales. *The castle is located at 1, Castle Drive. *The presence of gnomes and ogres at the party means they didn't all die in the Battle of Episode 1. Some were slain at the party however. *The character who is shot with a flaming arrow speaks of the confusion of living in a "world with occasional magic and curses". This is a technique called "lampshade hanging", and highlights the implausible aspects of the plot (the bright light) in an effort to make the audience more comfortable with it (the lampshade dulls the glare of the bright light) before moving on with the story. **By drawing attention to the character of the show, the audience is made aware of the underying trope which is at work, which is know as the "Fantasy Kitchen Sink."Fantasy Kitchen Sink (trope) allthetropes.org Quotes ---- ---- Notes Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1, Part 1